


symphony of movement

by RainbowBooze



Series: sweet and savory [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: Sivir can’t take her eyes off of Kai’Sa; the woman moves so fluidly, her body bending to the beat and putting anyone who watches her into a trance.Pizza Delivery Sivir and K/DA Kai’Sa grow closer





	symphony of movement

When Sivir sent the first text, she didn’t expect one to be sent back so quickly— after all, Kai’Sa was no doubt popular. Sivir didn’t mind though, the rush of excitement returning when she read the message.

After that, they would text throughout the day— whenever Sivir was awake at least. She did work the night shift so she usually passed out in her bed at 5AM and woke at around 2Pm. Today, she woke up at 2PM to a buzz from her phone and she groggily unlocked her phone, blinking at the brightness of the screen.

_Good afternoon sleepy head_

Sivir groaned into her pillow, a smile growing on her face as she flushed red. Taliyah would give her the hardest time if she ever heard about Sivir acting like a schoolgirl over someone.

_it’s 2pm and it’s horrible_

Sivir reluctantly put the phone down and stretched, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. Her fingers got caught in some knots and she grumbled, grabbing her brush as she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror and winced at the exhaustion on her face, her hand coming up to touch the bags under her eyes.

She’s been working overtime for the past two nights to make up for not going to work tonight. She didn’t mind working hard but they were seriously working her to death.

She shook her head and brushed her teeth as she brushed her hair. She absentmindedly finished her morning routine before walking out and settling on her bed, her hands deftly grabbing her laptop while sliding her phone from the drawer.

_You’re a little baby_

Sivir rolled her eyes, turning the laptop on. Their texts didn’t seem like much but there must have been something keeping the both of them together. Fate, she mused. Fate might be keeping them together.

_you would complain too if you’re being overworked_

Sivir pouted, putting the phone aside to sign into her laptop. She had nothing significant to do that day, merely waiting for Taliyah to come over so they could get to the concert later. She checked her emails and found the tickets, smiling at the conversation she had with Kai’Sa about them. She wanted to pay the popstar back but Kai’Sa was very against it— something about it being her first gift.

A phone ringing startled Sivir as she furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the caller ID.

Kai’Sa.

She yelped, almost dropping her phone before she got herself together and pressed answer, bringing the phone up to her ear with a nervous brush of her hair.

”Hey,” Kai’Sa’s accented voice flowed through the phone.

”Hey,” Sivir replied, grimacing at the raspiness of it. She had only just woken up and her voice was rough from the lack of use.

”Oh wow, you sound cute,” Kai’Sa noted and Sivir wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not.

”I just woke up,” she grumbled.

Quiet giggling was the only response she received and frankly, Sivir’s heart beat a little faster at it.

”I was being serious silly. You sound cute.” A brief moment of silence. “And hot.”

Sivir groaned and flushed, a smile escaping her as she laughed quietly. This girl was making her go crazy.

”You’re adorable,” Sivir mumbled and she heard the other woman hum.

”Say it louder.”

Sivir rolled her eyes and got up, feeling a bit fidgety from the unexpected phone call. Kai’Sa had called before, although it was a brief call. That fact did nothing to ease the anxiety from Sivir, who normally was fairly confident with interactions like these. 

Something about this girl was going to be the death of her.

”You’re adorable,” Sivir breathed out, much more confident than before.

”I like when you compliment me.” Kai’Sa was so blunt too. She usually spoke with honesty and Sivir had never met someone so frustratingly cute and honest.

Sivir hummed as she ventured to her kitchen, putting the phone on speaker as she looked into her fridge. She still had some milk— cereal would be her breakfast today.

”Should probably go to the grocery store,” Sivir murmured quietly.

”Do you not have food?” There was concern in Kai’Sa’s voice and Sivir absolutely melted. She cleared her throat and grabbed the cereal, pouring it in first before then pouring the last of her milk out.

”I usually just eat cereal or what my best friend makes for me. I don’t have time to cook.” 

“That won’t do,” Kai’Sa commented and Sivir could hear the pout in her voice. “I’m going to have to cook for you someday.”

”How about everyday,” Sivir joked and Kai’Sa laughed.

”You’ll have to marry me then.”

Sivir choked on her first spoonful of cereal, dropping the spoon back into the bowl as she recovered from her coughing fit. Oh God, that caught her so off guard, she never expected a reply like that, especially so early into whatever this was between them.

”Sorry, was that too far?” Kai’Sa laughed out.

”Just caught me off guard,” Sivir croaked out, feeling a small smile surface her face. “Guess I’ll need to get a ring soon.”

Kai’Sa giggled once more, sending Sivir’s heart into another fit as she tried her best to calm herself. 

Never in her entire life had one person unwinded her like Kai’Sa did. The woman somehow knew exactly what to say and everything about her so far was perfect. Sivir was rendered complete putty whenever Kai’Sa laughed and her accent always made Sivir’s stomach twist and knot. She was stuck in the pizza delivery girl’s mind and it seemed that Sivir was stuck in the popstar’s mind. How could she get this girl out of her head when she didn’t want to? She was a pleasure to be around and not to mention absolutely beautiful.

”You’re coming tonight right?” Kai’Sa’s voice was hopeful and Sivir’s smile grew at the woman’s anticipation.

”Of course I am.”

”I can’t want to see you again,” the popstar shyly confessed and Sivir felt a sudden surge of confidence.

”I can’t wait to see you smile again.” Oh, God damn it Sivir. That was too cheesy— cheesier than the pizza you delivered to her.

Kai’Sa squealed and Sivir blushed, but grinned at the reaction. There was one thing she had found out during their time talking: Kai’Sa loved the cute stuff— by loved, she absolutely went nuts for it. When Sivir found the courage to be as charming as she usually is, Kai’Sa usually melted, spazzing into her text messages about how cute Sivir was.

A foreign language— Sivir learned from Kai’Sa that it was mostly Korean— was being spoken and Kai’Sa replied in the same language, moving the phone away slightly. Sivir waited patiently and continued eating, listening in but not understanding a single lick of it.

”Hey, I have to go for a bit. Text me, okay?” Kai’Sa asked and Sivir nodded even though the girl couldn’t see her.

”I will. Have fun, sweetheart,” Sivir absentmindedly responded and during the moment of silence they both shared, she forced her cereal down, waiting for Kai’Sa to respond to the petname.

”I liked that,” Kai’Sa whispered, unusually shy. Sivir laughed quietly, waiting for the girl to speak. “I’ll see you later then, in person, right love? I have to go now, bye bye!”

”Bye,” Sivir responded quietly, not trusting her voice to stabilize itself enough after the display from Kai’Sa.

When the phone call ended, Sivir put the phone down and buried her face into her arms, her cheeks bright red as she groaned. How was she going to face the other woman if she couldn’t even handle herself now?

* * *

 

“Oh my God, you’ve moved onto petnames,” Akali gaped and Kai’Sa flushed, flipping her off.

”Petnames?” Ahri popped her head out from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head as she finished her skincare routine. “Kai’Sa is using petnames?”

”They’re getting serious,” Evelynn mused, Akali and Ahri nodding in agreement.

They stared at Kai’Sa in awe, waiting for an explanation or a confession of some sort. Frankly, this was one of the things she didn’t want them to bother her about. The other was about what she was going to cook for dinner.

”You’re all so annoying,” Kai’Sa groaned and Ahri rolled her eyes, washing her face and drying it before walking to the tallest member.

Rubbing her back comfortingly, the kumiho smiled reassuringly. “We’re just curious. Are we bothering you that much?”

Kai’Sa nodded, pouting and sulking silently. Ahri looked at her other group members and Evelynn raised her hands in surrender, sitting down in front of the two. Akali sighed and pouted but followed Evelynn.

”I like her a lot,” Kai’Sa murmured. “I don’t know what’s going to happen though. She seems to like me back but what about when we have to go back to Korea?”

Ahri’s mouth formed an o-shape as she put the pieces together. Kai’Sa looked up at them and frowned at the sight of their concerned expressions.

”It’s probably stupid— I’m already acting like this and we only just met—“

”Look, you have feelings and if it so happens you like the pizza delivery girl, by all means just go for it. See what happens. If anything, you’ll regret not doing anything,” Evelynn bluntly said, her eys flitting to Akali briefly. “I know I did.”

Akali blushed but leaned against Evelynn.

”Ugh, you guys are sickeningly cute. If I have to deal with Kai’Sa being like that too...” Ahri shuddered, a sly smile coming out at hearing the laughter from Kai’Sa.

”Not my fault you’re picky and lonely,” Akali teased, throwing a pillow at Ahri, who caught it perfectly.

Evelynn smiled, nodding reassuringly to Kai’Sa.

”Thanks guys,” Kai’Sa said quietly and Ahri patted the girl’s head.

”Don’t hesitate to come to us for help, Kai’Sa.” Ahri began to unwrap the towel, walking back to the bathroom.

Kai’Sa nodded and sighed tiredly, stretching before she got up to get a cup of water. She was nervous and she cursed herself for it. Where did all of that confidence from the first night go?

”Hey, I know it was a bit brash but Eve’s right,” Ahri murmured, not wanting the others to hear. “They can be really crass with their wording and go a little too far with the teasing, but they mean well.”

”I know,” Kai’Sa sighed and drank the water. “I’m just overthinking it.” 

“A little.” Ahri smiled reassuringly, her eyes flicking in mirth. “I’ve never seen you so bothered by a girl. You’ll introduce us right?”

Kai’Sa nodded with a blush and smiled, looking at her text messages.

”Seriously, I’ve never seen you so happy at the sight of just a text,” Ahri whispered. “I wish you luck.”

* * *

 

”Tali, please stop,” Sivir grumbled as the younger girl dragged her to each merchandise stall.

”Okay but look, there’s photocards!” The girl sped off and Sivir reluctantly followed, her legs dragging behind her.

The merchandise was nice— it wasn’t as pricey either, which was unexpected. Then again, based on their interviews, K/DA very much wanted to support their fanbase. She looked over the posters and t-shirts before picking up a glowstick with K/DA design on it.

”Let’s get one!” Taliyah exclaimed, holding the photocards up.

Sivir’s eyes immediately zoned in on Kai’Sa photocard, the woman holding up a peace sign as she took a selfie.

Oh wow, she was absolutely breathtaking.

”Sure,” Sivir muttered and Taliyah excitedly dragged her to the stall to pay for the pictures.

”Where did you even get the money for these tickets? I thought you didn’t like bands or any of that,” Taliyah questioned, beaming at her collection of photocards. 

Sivir looked at the single photocard she bought, smiling softly at the picture.

”A friend hooked me up. And it’s a long story.” Sivir waved Taliyah’s question aside, instead grabbing her wrist and going to the stage. 

Sivir pondered calling Kai’Sa and scowled, telling Taliyah to stay put before she moved to somewhere quieter. She quickly dialed Kai’Sa’s number and waited, biting at her lip and hoping the woman answered.

”Hello?”

”Hey, I just wanted to call to wish you good luck,” Sivir breathed out.

A small giggle brought her heartrate up and she smiled, a blush appearing on her cheek.

”Thank you. I’ll see you after, okay?” 

“Mhm,” Sivir hummed and heard Kai’Sa breathe in deeply.

”Bye,” she quietly murmured and Sivir murmured it back before they ended the call.

Sivir rushed back to Taliyah, seeing the younger girl pout. She rolled her eyes and patted the shorter girl’s head, leading her to a better spot. She listened to Taliyah’s rambling, hearing something about how the leader of the group went on a small hiatus to find herself. Sivir nodded here and then, but quickly Taliyah silenced herself when the lights dimmed.

The song boomed throughout the stadium, the lights slowly brightening to show four women on the stage. Sivir’s jaw dropped at the sight of Kai’Sa in her stage outfit; that was a lot of leg and chest, and she was _not_  complaining. In fact, her eyes were glued onto the lead dancer, eyes roaming her curvacious body and admiring just how into the dance she was.

Kai’Sa danced so gracefully, her body moving as naturally as it was to breathe. She was lithe and it showed. She was so confident on that stage and there was nothing to stop her from being so. This was her choreography, her stage.

Sivir let out a gasp when Kai’Sa’s eyes found hers in the audience, a small smile directed just at her as she performed. 

Just then, the song slowed before going into Kai’Sa’s dance break, the woman using her abilities to enhance the dance, eliciting loud cheering from the crowd. Taliyah was hopping up and down, but Sivir couldn’t find herself to move. 

Kai’Sa was so damn amazing.

When the song ended, Sivir snapped out of her trance, blinking away the haze she seemed to be in. 

“Holy, did you see Kai’Sa? Her abilities are cooler in person! And Ahri’s charm?” Taliyah beamed excitedly and Sivir smiled, nodding.

”Kai’Sa looked amazing,” she said and Taliyah grinned, turning to the stage once more.

K/DA was currently waving and moving across the stage to greet their fans, smiles on their faces.

”Hello everyone! We are K/DA!”

The stadium erupted into loud and roaring cheers, something that Sivir totally forgot about. Her ears rang and she winced slightly, glancing back up to see Kai’Sa’s concerned look. She smiled reassuringly and saw the woman smile back before greeting her fans.

”Hi, it’s K/DA’s lead dancer, Kai’Sa!” Kai’Sa waved.

”We hope you’re enjoying the show!” Another one spoke— Akali was it? “We’re happy to see you guys!”

Taliyah screamed with the other fans and Sivir smiled, amused by the display from her younger companion. She got excited easily, but this is the first time in a while that Sivir had seen the girl scream like that.

”We have some great news for you!” Kai’Sa exclaimed and the crowed cheered in response. “We’re working on an album! SO please support us along the way!”

Another woman— the blonde one from that night— started speaking in Korean and the crowd roared again, excited by the leader’s display.

Sivir didn’t know how long she remained losing herself in who Kai’Sa was, but soon the girls were exiting the stage, waving and sending kisses to their fans. It was so easy to get lost in Kai’Sa when she was smiling and being so damn cute on that stage.

”Hey, Sivir,” Taliyah shook the woman and Sivir blinked, looking at her friend. “Didn’t you say we had to do something? Hurry up.”

Sivir nodded dumbly but led Taliyah to where Kai’Sa directed, holding the pass out to the security guard. He simply nodded and opened the door and soon she was face-to-face with Kai’Sa.

”Sivir!” Kai’Sa exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Sivir laughed and hugged her back, her whole body feeling warm from the excitement from Kai’Sa. She pulled back and beamed, her eyes crinkling with joy.

”Sivir, what the fuck,” Taliyah exclaimed dumbly. Sivir looked at her and smirked, nudging the girl out of her trance. “Your friend is Kai’Sa, the lead dancer of K/DA.”

”Perhaps,” Sivir amusingly replied, watching Taliyah stammer in front of the taller woman.

”Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” Kai’Sa replied.

”H-Hi, I’m Taliyah.”

Sivir burst out laughing at the interaction and Kai’Sa rolled her eyes, a teasing smile on her lips.

”Don’t laugh, you were just like her when we first met,” she teased and Sivir blushed but rolled her eyes.

”Oh my God...” Taliyah dreamily exclaimed.

The two talked, Sivir following silently as Kai’Sa led them down the hall. Feeling a bit neglected, she suppressed a pout. Kai’Sa glanced behind and smiled, grabbing the girl’s hand with a blush.

“So cute,” Sivir muttered to herself, walking closer to the popstar.

Kai’Sa continued her conversation with Taliyah as she opened the door to K/DA’s dressing room.

”Brought guests?” Evelynn asked, her eyes immediately meeting Sivir’s with an arch of an eyebrow.

Introductions were made and Sivir nodded her head, greeting all of them indifferently, if not a bit nervously. These were Kai’Sa’s best friends and already one of them was giving her a “don’t mess with my best friend’s heart” vibe.

As Taliyah eagerly talked with the rest of the group, Kai’Sa smiled and looked at Sivir.

”Did you like the performance?”

”Frankly I was only watching you,” Sivir murmured, eyes staring into Kai’Sa’s. “You were amazing.”

Kai’Sa blushed and ducked her head, a smile on her lips. She peeked up at Sivir, who only smiled down at her.

”Are you okay? I saw you earlier and you looked like you were in pain?” Kai’Sa suddenly brought up and Sivir’s eyes widened.

”Oh, I just kind of tuned into the crowd around me and got startled by the loudness. I usually stay away from loud and large crowds, so it was a bit of a change,” Sivir confessed sheepishly and Kai’Sa frowned, guilt exuding from the woman.

”I’m sorry, if I knew I wouldn’t have—“

”Hey, I wanted to come, don’t worry. I enjoyed the show.” Sivir reassured, smiling at the dancer.

”I’m glad,” Kai’Sa whispered.

Sivir’s heart skipped a beat and she cleared her throat, blushing before catching the eyes of the rest of the K/DA group and Taliyah.

”You’re so pining for her,” Taliyah blurted out and Sivir flushed red, groaning into her hands.

”I like this girl, she’s funny,” Akali mused, laughing with Ahri.

Evelynn arched an eyebrow, smirking at the two women before nudging Akali. “Don’t be a bully.”

”I wasn’t even bullying.” Akali pouted.

Ahri spoke up and Sivir looked up, only seeing Kai’Sa’s face turn bright red. She was cute when she was embarrassed— that and it was nice not being at punchline.

The two smiled at each other, blushing and laughing as Taliyah stammered and begged for Sivir to tell the story.

Sivir and Kai’Sa leaned against each other feeling content and happy with each other.

* * *

 

”You two are so cute,” Ahri commented, smiling at Kai’Sa.

The latter smiled, a blush on her cheeks as she rested her head on her arms. The night had been great, from the concert being a success to seeing Sivir again. 

Seeing Sivir from the stage had made her fall into the dance easier, each movement flowing so much easier than she remember; she wanted Sivir to see her at her best and hopefully that was what happened. It didn’t look like the caramel skinned woman took her eyes off the lead dancer the whole concert.

”You have like two weeks of free time, why don’t you go out on a date with her?” Ahri suggested and Kai’Sa pouted, letting out a sigh.

”She works the nightshift from 6PM to 5AM and then sleeps in until 2PM.” Kai’Sa pouted and looked at her phone, smiling at the text.

_i couldn’t get my eyes off of you_

“Still leaves the both of you about four hours to hang out.” Akali entered the room, smiling at Kai’Sa.

”I’ll ask her if she wants to,” Kai’Sa responded as she texted a reply.

_I’m glad you enjoyed the show ;)_

Evelynn also joined the three of them, smiling at Akali before sitting down next to Kai’Sa. The woman looked much more relaxed than normal and Kai’Sa arched an eyebrow at the woman, who in turn rolled her eyes.

”Not what you’re thinking. Akali gives very good back massages, you guys need to try them,” Evelynn explained and Ahri nodded thoughtfully, glancing at the youngest member.

”I call dibs on the next session!”

Kai’Sa smiled at her friends’ antics, glad that they all could unwind around each other. It had taken her a bit to unwind after finally settling down from her longterm travelling. She had no regrets and if anything, she was very glad she finally had a place she could really call home.

_now i can’t wait to see you again— and i just left_

Kai’Sa giggled quietly before freezing, looking up at the roomful of K/DA members who happen to all be staring at her with something akin to shock. She nervously laughed the rest of it out and cleared her throat.

”Oh my God you guys are so adorable,” Ahri squealed as she ran over and hugged her friend tightly.

Kai’Sa flushed red, now resembling a tomato, as she was buried in her friends shoulder. She mumbled something about not telling anyone about this moment but Ahri pretended not to hear her.

”Invite her to the party,” Evelynn suggested, giving her a pointed look. “I’ll be disappointed if you don’t.” 

‘I thought of that,” Kai’Sa responded, feeling her cheeks return to their previous color and temperature, “but she works the nightshift.”

”Well, get her to work the day shift or get a day off.” Evelynn was ever so blunt and Kai’Sa rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

”Unlike us, she has to work that blasted job to make her own living.” Kai’Sa returned to her phone and smiled.

_I miss you_

“Why don’t we just... Get her a better job? Does she have a resume?” Akali tilted her head in thought, beaming when she saw Evelynn nod.

”I can’t just ask about her resume in the middle of nowhere,” Kai’Sa grumbled and Evelynn smirked.

She stretched and gave her other two members a sly look, something that escaped the lovestruck dancer, before dissipating into smoke. Kai’Sa hummed at the familiar sound but paid no mind to it.

Until Evelynn appeared right next to her and snatched her phone, disappearing once more.

”Eve!” Kai’Sa frantically called out. Evelynn hummed in response and Kai’Sa groaned, pouting as she sat there with her arms crossed. “Asshole.”

”You’ll thank me later,” Evelynn said as she reappeared, handing her friend the phone.

Kai’Sa read the message and turned beet red— God how many times has she turned red in just this hour?

_Hello, this is Evelynn. Would you mind sending us your resume? It’s not for anything bad. Your girlfriend was being difficult so this is what I had to do._

_uh, okay_

Kai’Sa facepalmed and groaned, glaring at her friend. Ahri and Akali watched with an amused look but the former at least had apologetic eyes.

”Oh, she sent it.” Kai’Sa opened it as everyone huddled around her.

They all hummed as they read, sometimes exclaiming in surprise as they read the resume. In high school she obtained an internship at the museum, in college she held a decent job at an attorney’s office. 

“Oh wow, she has a degree in criminal law.” Evelynn said, partially so Ahri could understand the document in front of her. The latter gave her a grateful look.

”She double majored... Criminal law and forensic psychology... Does that say she minored in Songwriting?” Akali nodded her head in praise.

”Why the hell is she working at a pizza delivery place?” Ahri questioned, her face contorting into puzzlement. Kai’Sa hummed and was about to ask, even if it did seem rude but before she could, Sivir sent another text.

_i know i’m very qualified. it’s competitive out there._

“Let’s get her some jobs,” Akali exclaimed, grinning.

Kai’Sa shook her head as the lead singer and rapper left to go make some phone calls. Evelynn smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly squeezing it.

”They’re just gonna get the girl’s name around. Everything else will be up to her.”

Kai’Sa nodded and sighed, smiling at the sound of her friends giggling and talking.

_You might get a lot of phone calls and emails_

_amazing_

_You’ll learn to love them_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t help myself anymore— i’m too far gone h e lp


End file.
